


11 Wizarding Schools: A Look at the Logistics Behind JKRs Concept of Wizarding Education

by Eliza_Grace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, (partially), Beauxbatons, Castelobruxo, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Durmstrang, Essays, Headcanon, Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Koldovstoretz (Harry Potter), Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), Meta, Uagadou (Harry Potter), Wizarding Schools, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Grace/pseuds/Eliza_Grace
Summary: [Excerpt:] Eleven schools struck me as very little and homeschooling is all well and good, but where does that leave the muggleborns? Would they constantly break the statute of secrecy because their magic is through no fault of their own untrained? How many muggleborns are there anyways? For that matter, how many witches and wizards are there? I set out to discover the answers to these questions, through math and logic and the liberal application of google to the problem. Allow me to take you along on this journey, on which I discovered what I like to call: The Trouble With JKR’s Math.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33





	11 Wizarding Schools: A Look at the Logistics Behind JKRs Concept of Wizarding Education

11 Wizarding Schools: A Look at the Logistics Behind JKRs Concept of Wizarding Education

**A few notes before we begin:**

  1. I am not here to criticize all of Harry Potter or anything of the sort, I adore Harry Potter. But sometimes my brain goes into math mode and then these little things start bothering me a lot.
  2. We’re pretending at being scientific here, but please don’t try to find an actual scientific method in this. I just did math. For fun. Shocking, I know.
  3. I wrote most of this in 2018. My numbers are from 2018. I could update them, but frankly, it was a ton of work and… at this point I’ve been working on this for so long (the 2018 version was already the 3rd or 4th draft) that I just want other people to read it and hear your thoughts.
  4. I also mention this in the actual text, but I feel that it’s important to acknowledge the following _: The messed up math is NOT the only reason JKRs concept of wizarding education should be taken with a grain (or perhaps a mountain) of salt._ Not by a long shot. There are a variety of political and historical issues with it, but I don’t feel qualified to address those in the ways they deserve, so they will not be part of this text (apart from a few asides). But I wanted to make sure that I acknowledge their existence.



**Acknowledgements:**

Thank you to Annie (Andromeda2000 on FF.net) for her encouragement and assurances of yes, you can post it, stop obsessing over it or it’ll never get out there.

Thank you to pottermommy1118 (also on FF.net) for nodding along to my rambles about why this concept makes no mathematical sense (especially since most of the time they amounted to _JKR why? How?_ ) and for letting me borrow her USA headcanons and then expanding upon them with me.

Thank you to Marissa for proofreading and detangling the confusing sentences my German brain likes to construct so that everyone would know what I mean and not just me.

Any remaining mistakes are entirely my fault and if you find any, feel free to point them out to me so that I can fix them.

**Disclaimer**

As always, Harry Potter isn’t mine. And this concept of wizarding education isn’t mine. I’m just poking holes at it.

* * *

11 Wizarding Schools: A Look at the Logistics Behind JKRs Concept of Wizarding Education

* * *

_Introduction_

> ‘A lot of the greatest wizards haven’t got an ounce of logic.’

Hermione’s words prove only too true when considering many aspects of the wizarding world but as long as one is willing to suspend their disbelief in favor of a good story, it doesn’t really matter either way. Usually, I find myself quite willing to do so. Except, it would seem, when on a long train ride with little to no internet connection and an article about wizarding education pulled up.

Eleven schools struck me as very little and homeschooling is all well and good, but where does that leave the muggleborns? Would they constantly break the statute of secrecy because their magic is through no fault of their own untrained? How many muggleborns are there anyways? For that matter, how many _witches and wizards_ are there? I set out to discover the answers to these questions, through math and logic and the liberal application of google to the problem. Allow me to take you along on this journey, on which I discovered what I like to call: **The Trouble With JKR’s Math**.

_Finding a Basis For Calculations_

Firstly, I used my phone’s rather spotty signal to delve deep into theories and essays about the wider wizarding world. (I did, among other things, come across an article that detailed how Frank and Alice Longbottom might well have been tortured when Neville was perhaps five years old. If you’re feeling like a little heartbreak, go check that out.) Two articles that I will base a good deal of my calculations on should be noted here and I encourage you to read them if for no other reason than that they’re incredibly interesting and well-researched. The first is “Population and Pupils: what we know or can deduce about the number of students attending Hogwarts, and the size of the wizarding population in general” by Claire M Jordan and the second is “Wizarding Genetics: More Complicated Than Mendel!” by Shinelikestars (links to both are provided at the end). You need not read either article to understand my arguments, but if you’re interested, do go ahead. What you do need to know is this: According to Jordan the British wizarding population must number at least 10,000 at an average life expectancy of 77 years. And according to Shinelikestars 20% of all wizards and witches are muggleborn. With these things in mind, let’s now move on to some math.

_The Worldwide Wizarding Population_

Jordan extrapolated the average life expectancy of witches and wizards by averaging the number of years lived by those witches and wizards represented on the Chocolate Frog Cards. She arrives at an average life expectancy of 77 years. There are contradicting sources that state the life expectancy of witches and wizards in Britain to be much higher at 137 ½ years, and as JKR herself has stated that magical people live longer than muggles on average, I will base my own assumptions and calculations on a life expectancy of 100 years. A nice round number that should make the math much easier for us.

Now, a higher life expectancy also means a higher number of magical people in Britain: In one year (10,000/77=) 129.87 witches and wizards are born, which means in a 100 years 12,987 magical people are born. Seeing as 100 years is our average life expectancy our British wizarding population numbers about 12,987 people. Since 10,000 was the absolute low Jordan came up with, we’ll round it up to **13,000**. The numbers will end up with quite enough decimals as it is anyways.

Wizarding Britain seems to include all of the British Isles, not just the United Kingdom, since students from the UK and Ireland attend Hogwarts. As the Statute of Secrecy caused quite the divide between the magical and non-magical world, it is entirely possible that magical Ireland never became independent of the UK. Whether this is the case or not would need to be argued in an entirely different piece of writing and I certainly don’t have the historical knowledge to write it. For the purposes of this paper, we will consider magical Britain as encompassing both muggle Britain and muggle Ireland.

For our 13,000 witches and wizards that means 72,412,659 muggle counterparts or about **5570 muggles for every magical person (5570:1)**. If we assume the same ratio in the rest of the world, the **worldwide wizarding population should number 1,384,776** witches and wizards. Of these about 96,934 would be of Hogwarts age and 19,386.8 would be _muggleborns_ of Hogwarts age.

_Which schools could they be attending?_

This, of course, doesn’t mean that there are 19,386.8 free floating muggleborns without magical education. A fair few of them do likely attend one of the eleven schools, so let us have a look at those for a moment.

We only know the names and locations of 8 of the 11 schools, the other three we could place where we believe them to be most necessary (spoiler alert: The answer is Asia.). But before we do so, let us recap what we know about each of the schools.

 **Beauxbatons** **Academy of Magic** is located in the Pyrenees in France and accepts students from France, Spain, Portugal, the Netherlands, Luxembourg and Belgium as well as possibly accepting students from other countries. We will not, in this essay, question what language they teach classes in and if this causes any dissent amongst students. It would likely be an issue with many of these schools, but for now we will let sleeping dogs lie.

 **Castelobruxo** is located in the Amazon rainforest in Brazil and recruits its student body from the entirety of the South American continent (defined as Argentina, Bolivia, Brazil, Chile, Colombia, Ecuador, Guyana, Paraguay, Peru, Suriname, Uruguay and Venezuela as well as French Guiana, the Falkland Islands and South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands). We will once more not ask the question of how that works. We will also not ask why the name of a school founded in the 10th or 11th century in South America is Portuguese because we’re here for the math (mostly).

 **Durmstrang Institute** is _presumably_ located far in the north of Scandinavia and is _presumably_ attended by students from northern and eastern Europe. However, ‘northern and eastern Europe’ can mean a great many things, because the definitions vary. The definition established by the United Nations geoscheme lists the following countries as northern European ones: Denmark, Estonia, Finland, Iceland, Ireland, Latvia, Lithuania, Norway, Sweden and the UK (the definition also includes a few dependent territories, however the wizarding population there is so small as to be more or less negligible). Of these countries, the UK and Ireland are already covered in terms of schools (as mentioned above)1. Eastern Europe by the definition of the UN geoscheme for Europe consists of Belarus, Bulgaria, Czechia (Czech Republic), Hungary, Moldova, Poland, Romania, (the European part of) Russia, Slovakia and the Ukraine (Russia, as we will see, also already has an established school). Another important thing to note is that **Durmstrang does not accept muggleborn students**.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** is the most well-known of the schools, located in the Scottish Highlands and accepting students from Scotland, England, Ireland, Northern Ireland and Wales. I would venture that it likely also accepts students from such dependencies as the Isle of Man and the Channel Islands, but once again the numbers are so small as to be negligible.

 **Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** is among the youngest if not the youngest of the eleven schools. Located on Mount Graylock in the United States of America it accepts students from the entirety of the North American continent. North America is defined as Northern America (consisting of Bermuda, Canada, Greenland and the United States of America as well as Saint Pierre and Miquelon), Central America (consisting of Belize, Costa Rica, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, Mexico, Nicaragua and Panama) and the Caribbean (consisting of Antigua & Barbuda, the Bahamas, Barbados, Cuba, Dominica, the Dominican Republic, Grenada, Haiti, Jamaica, Saint Kitts & Nevis, Saint Lucia, Saint Vincent & the Grenadines and Trinidad & Tobago as well as a variety of overseas territories). Although JKR calls Ilvermorny the North American wizarding school, it is conceivable that she means only Northern America. We will thus calculate student number for both assumptions as well as the possibility that she is only referring to the United States.

 **Koldovstoretz** is the Russian wizarding school mentioned earlier and is located at an unspecified location in Russia. It accepts only students from that country.

 **Mahoutokoro School of Magic** is located on the Japanese Island Minami Iwo Jima and accepts only Japanese students. Unlike Hogwarts, Mahoutokoro begins educating its students at age seven. Since they still attend the school at age 17, the course of study at Mahoutokoro encompasses at least ten years. According to JKR it is also the smallest of the schools.

 **Uagadou School of Magic** , located in the Mountains of the Moon in Uganda, is (apparently) the only African wizarding school, since it accepts students from the entirety of the African continent. We’ll consider whether this is feasible once we’ve worked the numbers and leave the question of whether it’s historically and politically likely to others.

_How big are those eight schools?_

We’ll leave behind our alphabetical order for just a moment and talk about **Hogwarts** first. JKR has given two estimates of its size: 600 and 1000 students. Whether either of those numbers is feasible with a staff of perhaps 20 is a question for another time (but it is one I’ve considered, the math is more or less done, the writing on it is a work in progress). With a wizarding population of 13,000 people, there should be **910 students eligible to attend Hogwarts**. If Shinelikestars is correct, 20% so (910*0,2=) **182** **of these students are muggleborns** that certainly attend the school, it is unknown how many half- and purebloods elect to homeschool their children. However, I would argue that most half- and pureblood children attend Hogwarts, since the students we hear about come from a variety of different backgrounds. There seems to be some prestige attached to the school still, since many purebloods (that subscribe to the blood purist ideology) attend Hogwarts despite its policy of accepting muggleborns rather than choosing Durmstrang which does not. At the same time, Hogwarts is state-owned and funded by the ministry, likely making it the less expensive choice for those struggling financially when compared to hiring private tutors. Thus, my guess would be that **750-850 out of 910 eligible children and adolescents are actually students at Hogwarts**.

In the countries most **Beauxbatons** students hail from, about **1,894 students are of Hogwarts age** in any one year. However, it is unclear whether Beauxbatons students attend school for the same amount of years or if their education begins earlier (as implied by Gabrielle being referred to as a student before being 11 years of age (although this is unique to the movies, I believe)) or ends later (as could be extrapolated from Fleur’s statement that Beauxbatons students take their (equivalent of) OWL exams after six years of study instead of 5). Of the 1,894 students of Hogwarts age, **378.8 are muggleborn**. How many of the remaining 1,515.2 students are homeschooled (or for that matter how many of them elect not to attend Beauxbatons for historical or political reasons) is a question I do not know the answer to. But if all students that get offered a place at Beauxbatons accept that offer, then Beauxbatons has a student body of at least 1,894. In the case that Beauxbatons’ students attend the school for more than seven years, that number increases by 270.57 students for each additional year.

I have used two methods to calculate the number of **Castelobruxo** students (working under the assumption of a seven-year program for comparability’s sake). When calculating the number of students from each country listed above and then adding those numbers up, I arrived at 5,370 students. When calculating the number of students as the percentage of the total number of Hogwarts age witches and wizards worldwide that live in South America (5.6% of 96,934), I arrived at **5,428 students**. I will use the second of these figures, since it seems less likely that I made an error while calculating it. Of these **1,085.6 are muggleborn** and we can thus assume that they definitely attend the school. This means that the number of muggleborns at Castelobruxo is higher than the total number of students eligible for Hogwarts. Quite the size difference, but alright. Let’s roll with it for now and move on.

The list of countries **Durmstrang** students come from was a long one and I’ll spare all of us the repetition. It should be noted that I have not included students from Russia, even though Russia was listed above, since it has its own school. Following the same pattern as for the other schools, I once more calculated the number of Hogwarts age students for each of the countries and added them up. I arrived at 2,272 students. However, Durmstrang does not accept muggleborns, so we need to calculate the number of **muggleborns (454.4)** and subtract it from the number of students. It then follows that (if none are homeschooled) **1,817.6 students** attend Durmstrang.

Let us now move on to **Ilvermorny** , which has an even longer list of countries its students could conceivably come from. If JKR wrote North America and actually meant Northern America _and_ Central America _and_ the Caribbean, then the Ilvermorny student body would consist of 7,302 (calculated by adding up the students from the listed countries) or 7,464 (7.7% of 96,934) students. Out of these two the second number seems more secure for the same reasons as earlier when we were calculating the number of students at Castelobruxo. However, if we take North America to mean Northern America, as defined on the list above, our students body shrinks to 4,582 young witches and wizards. And if we believe JKR said North America and meant only the USA, then our student body numbers 4,135. So for the number of students attending Ilvermorny we have the following three options: **7,464 students (1492.8 muggleborns) OR 4,582 students (916.4 muggleborns) OR 4,135 students (827 muggleborns)**. In any case we’re moving on scales much bigger than Hogwarts and Hogwarts castle isn’t small.

Next on our list is **Koldovstoretz**. Since it only accepts students from Russia, the math isn’t all that complicated. Assuming all eligible students attend the school for seven years, the student body would be made up of **1833 young Russian witches and wizards of which 366.6 are muggleborn.**

Mahoutokoro also gives us a break in terms of math. All of its students are from Japan, where there are **1594 adolescents of Hogwarts age** (of these **318.8 are muggleborn** ). We’re already contradicting JKRs assessment that Mahoutokoro is the smallest of the schools, since it is undoubtedly bigger than Hogwarts. This becomes even more pronounced when considering that Mahoutokoro’s course of study is confirmed to last at least ten years which would bring the **total student number up to 2277** and the **number of muggleborns to 455.4**.

Finally, we have Uagadou which accepts students from the entire African continent. By calculating the numbers for the individual countries and then adding them up one arrives at a student number of 16,436, of which 3287.2 are muggleborns. By calculating the number using the percentage of worldwide students we come to the slightly lower number of **16,382 students of which 3276.2 are muggleborn**. Following our earlier reasoning, we will stick to this slightly lower number. Despite that, Uagadou would still be absolutely enormous. Even if only half of the half- and purebloods of Hogwarts age attended Uagadou, it would still be undeniably the largest of the eight known schools with 9,829.1 students.

 **In summary** , if all schools had a course of study that lasted seven years and if all eligible students accepted their offers to attend the school in question, then Hogwarts has a student body of 910 (of which 182 are muggleborns), the students of Beauxbatons number 1,894 (378.8 muggleborns), Castelobruxo is attended by 5,423 students (1085.6 muggleborns), there are 1,817.6 students at Durmstrang (no muggleborns), Ilvermorny boasts a student number of 7,464 (1492.8 muggleborns) or 4,582 (916.4 muggleborns) or 4,135 (827 muggleborns) depending on what JKR means by North America, 1833 students (366.6 muggleborns) attend Koldovstoretz, 1,594 young witches and wizards (318.8 muggleborns) are being educated at Mahoutokoro and Uagadou’s students number 16,382 (3276.2 of them muggleborn). **In total this means that** 37,318 (37,317.6 before rounding) or 34,436 or **33,989 students** (depending on the size of Ilvermorny) have a school that they could theoretically attend. **The majority of our 96,934 students, however, is still unaccounted for.**

** School Student Total Number of Muggleborns **

**Hogwarts** 910 182

 **Beauxbatons** 1,894 378.8

 **Castelobruxo** 5,423 1085.6

 **Durmstrang** 1,817.6 0

 **Ilvermorny** 7,464 1492.8

 _or_ 4,582 _or_ 916.4

 _or_ 4,135 _or_ 827

 **Koldovstoretz** 1833 366.6

 **Mahoutokoro** 1,594 318.8

 **Uagadou** 16,382 3276.2

_How many students are left? And where are they?_

Before we answer these questions, I believe it prudent to make another assumption: JKR said North America and meant only the USA. This would mean Ilvermorny’s students number 4,135, and we have a total number of 33,989 students that have a school to attend. Subtracting that from our 96,934 students worldwide, this means that **62,945 students are unaccounted for** in terms of schools. Of these, 20% or **12,859 are muggleborn**.

Let’s take a moment to let that settle. We have 62,945 students left, 12,859 of them muggleborns. We also have 3 schools left. Makes a whole lot of sense, doesn’t it? Yeah, I thought so too.

If we were to divide the remaining students evenly among those three schools, each school should have a little less than 21,000 students. Now, those schools would be ginormous. I don’t know how they could be hidden away somewhere. Additionally, we need to consider that **geographically** , dividing the students like that likely makes very little sense. So where are our 62,945 students?

Well, most of them are in **Asia**. **54,346** , to be exact. If we were to place all three schools in Asia, each individual school would still have over 18,000 students. It seems to me, that Asia alone needs more than 3 schools already, not to mention the remaining **8,595** students that are spread out over **Europe, North America and Oceania**.

_The Bottomline_

**It makes no sense.** There. I’ve said it. It makes no sense. 11 schools for 96,934 students (or more if not every school follows the 7 year curriculum that Hogwarts has, which we actually know for a fact is the case) are not enough. And there is no way to make it make sense.

So now, we move on to the fun part. As in, the part where we look at this concept and say, screw you, we’re making our own. It is time, for the headcanons.

And this, this is the part where I invite you all the join me.

_The Fun Part_

**Firstly** , I would once more like to invite you all to join the worldbuilding and share your thoughts in the comments. Any thoughts. Would Spanish students attend Beauxbatons? What other schools should or could there be in South America, Africa, Europe, Central America, anywhere at all? Where would you place schools in Asia?

Or do you just want to know how many magical people there would be in your country according to my calculations? Well, ask away. My excel spreadsheet is messy, but I can navigate it well enough to tell you that.

 **Secondly** , I would like to share with you some of my own headcanons.

I, myself, am from **Germany** , which historically has been highly splintered, with a patchwork of fiefdoms and principalities and whatever else you call all those tiny territories covering the land. A single centralized school like Hogwarts seems very unlikely to me for that reason. My hypothesis then was the each and every one of those tiny territories tried to establish its own school. Some of those schools endured, some of them did not, but the end result is that Germany is littered with a myriad of small wizarding schools that on their own could not provide a well rounded education to their students. That’s where the German Ministry for Magic comes in with an answer. And that answer is floo powder.

My personal headcanon for magical education in Germany is that instead of one big school, there is a series of small, interconnected schools that specialize in different subjects, so for example you would floo to Bavaria for your potions class and then for your transfiguration class right after you would floo to Saxony and over the course of one day of classes, you’d be travelling all over Germany before ultimately returning home.

This is another aspect of magical education in Germany for me. Boarding schools are highly uncommon here, it is most often athletes that attend some sort of boarding school, and especially since the school is already not one school but several connected ones, what’s to stop students from simply flooing in each morning and home again in the afternoon? For households without their own floo access point, there would have to be public access points, but since public transportation in Germany works reasonably well and muggle students often travel to the next larger town for secondary education, I believe magical students could well travel to a nearby town and use the floo access point there if there is no other access point closer to them.

I have also spent some time considering the **USA** together with a friend of mine, who lives there. We agree that, even with the lowest possible student number that I calculated, Ilvermorny would have to be awfully big and more or less agree that there should be (at least) four wizarding schools in the US, another one in Canada and at least one more in Central America (probably more, Mexico alone should have roughly 1600 students of Hogwarts age). Now, they aren’t really fleshed out in detail, but here are our thoughts.

Of 4,135 students of Hogwarts age in the United States, 350 attend Salem Institute in Massachusetts, about 1100 attend an unnamed school in Hells Canyon (either in Oregon or Idaho), around 700 attend another unnamed school in the Badlands (in South Dakota) and the remaining 2000 or so attend Ilvermorny (in Massachusetts).

Ilvermorny has already been established by JKR, so we won’t say much on the topic. Only this: I pity the older students that have to stand on the balcony while 286 new students are sorted every year. But, hey, at least it’s less than 591. However, if you would like to read more on Ilvermorny beyond what JKR has given us, I would encourage you to check out @official-ilvermorny on tumblr. They put a lot of thought and effort into fleshing out the school there and I spent a good long while getting lost on their blog instead of writing this.

Salem Institute is by far the smallest of the schools and highly elitist. Unlike the other schools it is not publicly funded and students must pay tuition or hope to receive one of the few available scholarships in order to attend. There is no house system and students usually room in groups of four. However, more private rooms are available as part of a rather non-transparent reward system. Officially, rewards are given on the basis of academic or athletic achievement, but unofficially money and favors are at least as important. In terms of athletics there is both a Quidditch and Quodpot team. Since there is no house system, games are played against the other schools instead. Salem and Ilvermorny especially are fierce rivals, with Salem more or less consistently coming out on top when it comes to Quidditch, while Ilvermorny has a winning streak in the two schools’ Quodpot matches.

The school located in Hells Canyon is built into the walls of the canyon and hidden from muggle eyes by the natural landscape and the liberal application of charms. The rooms range in size from tiny chambers to giant, cavernous halls and making a floor plan for the school would be rather difficult, since two rooms are rarely on the same floor level. In one of the largest caverns, both the walls and the ceiling are charmed to appear like one is outside, and students have been known to walk into the walls if they aren’t paying attention. The many windows and balconies looking out over the canyon have prompted more than one risky dare.

As for the school in the badlands… well, it exists? We, admittedly, got a little distracted and never finished figuring this out.

_Conclusion_

Applying math, logic and a liberal amount of google to the question of whether JKRs concept of wizarding education works, leads, as with most math related things in the Harry Potter universe, inevitably to the conclusion that it quite plainly does not. Work, that is.

Of 96,934 students of Hogwarts age, only a little more than a third would attend one of the 8 established schools. The remaining two thirds cannot be educated at the three schools that still remain a mystery to us.

Furthermore, more than one of the established schools seems rather too large to be feasible. Uagadou especially makes my brain hurt when trying to organize it or figure out how many teachers and other staff members there would have to be.

Additionally, neither of those two mostly mathematical concerns has even touched upon the fact that JKRs idea of magical education fails to take into account such things as linguistic barriers, political implications or historical circumstances and animosities.

I don’t have a good enough grasp on world history to build an entire world of wizarding schools, but I know that there are many amazing headcanons out there that flesh out a small corner of the wizarding world just a little further, such as the tumblr @official-ilvermorny that I mentioned earlier or another tumblr @americanwizarding. Sadly, the latter no longer seems to be active, but I still distinctly remember years and years ago, before anyone had ever heard about Ilvermorny, reading about “Seven Schools of Sorcery” there. The details are fuzzy now, but I do remember that it was a phenomenal bit of worldbuilding that I continue to be inspired by.

Lastly, I would like to thank you if you made it this far and invite you once more to share your own thoughts and headcanons in the comments. I would absolutely love to hear your ideas about how education could (or should) work in the wizarding world! (And, of course, if you have any questions on what I wrote, I’ll do my best to answer them.)

Once again, thank you for taking the time to read this.

**Notes** :

1 The definition would, however, make sense of why Durmstrang was considered an option for Draco Malfoy.

I did, admittedly, lose 1 student to rounding somewhere and Hogwarts’ student numbers should be a little higher because I considered the Channel Islands and the Isle of Man negligible at the time, but there should be an additional 3 students in total that attend Hogwarts that hail from there.

**Sources** :

“Population and Pupils” by Claire M Jordan can be found at: <http://members.madasafish.com/~cj_whitehound/Fanfic/numbers.htm>

“Wizarding Genetics” by Shinelikestars can be found at: [http://www.sugarquill.net/index.php?action=gringotts&st=genetics](http://www.sugarquill.net/index.php?action=gringotts&st=genetics)

Life expectancy of magical people: <https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizardkind>

Information on the wizarding schools sourced from [harrypotter.fandom.com](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page) and [wizardingworld.com](https://www.wizardingworld.com/)

Population numbers mostly sourced from Wikipedia. Things are admittedly a bit fuzzy here, but it’s about a general idea more so than anything else, so I hope you’ll forgive me.

**Further reading**

For more thoughts on Ilvermorny check out [@official-ilvermorny](https://official-ilvermorny.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

For more information on the Seven Schools of Sorcery or the wizarding world in the US go to [@americanwizarding](https://americanwizarding.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Additional information about the wizarding world in the US can also be found by checking out [@official-wizarding-america](https://official-wizarding-america.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Additional information and headcannons on any of the schools can surely be found through google or on tumblr or other sites, but I haven’t delved deeply enough into those to recommend any particular blog/essay/article/whatever that I personally enjoyed.

[UPDATE November 4th 2020:] I found another tumblr recently that's dedicated to schools created by fans. Because of this some posts might contradict each other, but it's definitely worth checking out: [@wizardingschools](https://wizardingschools.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

_Or, you know, you could always make your own._


End file.
